Rosalina S Sanchez
by Dream.Love.Write
Summary: Rosalina S. Sanchez lives at home with her younger sisters, brother, and abusive, alcoholic dad. But when she receives a strange letter, will she be able to handle the stress of school, home without her, and her immature classmates?
1. A Strange Letter

I awoke one Saturday morning to a strange fluttering sound. I opened my eyes and saw an owl perched at the end of my bed. I quickly sat up, rubbed my eyes, closed and opened them again. The owl was still there, eyeing my carefully. I slowly swung my legs out from under the covers of my bed, and stood to face the owl. His eyes followed my every move. "There has to be a reason why he's here." I thought to myself. Owls were hard to find in Spain, and they most certainly didn't come fluttering into teenage girl's rooms for no reason. I examined the owl deeply, and cried out "Aha!" when I noticed to pouch attacked to its leg. I advanced and the owl stuck its leg out to me. I opened the pouch, and removed the parchment. I then untied the string holding it closed to find that it was some sort of letter addressed to me.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster__: __Albus__Dumbledore_

_(__Order__of__Merlin__, __First__Class__, __Grand__Sorc__., __Chf__. __Warlock__, __Supreme__Mugwump__, __International__Confed__. __of__Wizards__)_

_Dear Ms__. __Sanchez__,_

_ We__are__pleased__to__inform__you__that__you__have__been__accepted__at__Hogwarts__School__of__Witchcraft__and__Wizardry__. __Please__find__enclosed__a__list__of__all__necessary__books__and__equipment__._

_ Term__begins__of__September__ 1. __We__await__your__owl__by__no__later__than__July 31._

_Yours__sincerely__, _

_Minerva__McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I reread the letter, and pinched myself multiple times to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I considered the possibility of it being a joke..but who would play a joke on me? It's not like I knew anyone besides my Padre, hermanos, and Tia. After all, I didn't attend school because I had to stay home and take care of my hermanas, Rita and Reyna. That meant it had to be real. Unless Andres and Diego were playing a joke on me. Thats it! Andres and Diego! They had left to go to school two years ago. I ran to their room in search of anything "magical". However, I found nothing. I sulked back to my room and sat down, thinking. I had to communicate with them…but how? Then it hit me. The owl! He was still perched at the end of my bed.

"Can you send a letter to my hermanos for me?" I asked it. The owl tilted its head as if to say "Of course!". I took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Andres and Diego,_

_I have just received a letter, that was attached to this owls leg, telling me that I have been accepted to some place called "Hogwarts". Is this for real? Or are you guys pulling my leg? Also, how are you? I miss you guys loads!_

_Volver a casa pronto,_

_3Rosie_

_(P.S) Please reply ASAP! My curiosity is already killing me!_

I hastily rolled up my letter, and placed it in the pouch, then shooed the owl from my room. As I got dressed, I decided that it would be best if I didn't mention the letter. To anyone. I skipped down the stairs two at a time and began to make breakfast. It was only 7:30, so I had a good hour before the twins got up, and I wasn't even sure if my Padre was home or not.

A little past 8, Rita walked in sleepily with Reyna trailing just behind her. I panicked for a moment wondering where Ricardo, my younger brother, was, but remember that he was with my Tia because of his doctors appointment this morning. I began humming and dancing around lazily as I fixed the girl's breakfast. I made sure that they were well fed, and that their dishes were washed before I sent them off to play. I waited until I heard the familiar clinking of toys being played with, and then began cleaning up breakfast. Just as I was finishing, my dad ambled in. His eyes were red and puffy. I could tell that he was hungover. I began fixing his plate, and humming subconsciously.

"Stop that blasted humming now!" My Padre snapped. I stopped, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the kitchen. I sighed in my head, and kept fixing. Not too much later he barked out an order at me;

"Get me a beer, girl." I paused, and replied simply.

"No." He looked up at me, with his eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" He said in an annoyed tone. I could tell that his already short patience was wearing thin, but I pushed on.

"I said no." Raising my voice a bit. He stood up, and towered over me, glaring. "I mean, can't you at least have some breakfast first?" I pleaded. He rolled his eyes and shoved me out of the way of the fridge. He took a whole pack of beer with him, and what I had fixed of his breakfast, and strode off to the basement. I sighed aloud and rubbed my arm where he had shoved me, wishing I could leave my horrible home.

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my FIRST EVER fanfic! I know its a bit short (sorry 'bout that) but its just the beginning! To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I had the idea of this character, and the rest of it kind of just grew from her. So basically in this story, you start Hogwarts at 13, and go until your 19, but some stay for 7th year (20). My main character, Rosie aka Rosalina Sofia Sanchez (13), has two older twin brothers: Andres and Diego (15), two younger twin sisters: Rita and Reyna (8), and a younger brother: Ricardo (6). I hope that clears up any confusion so far, and if theres anymore, just let me know somehow and I will clear it up! OH! I will also be throwing around some basic Spanish! Mostly just single words, but sometimes phrases. I'll try to remember to give you the English, but yet again, if I forget, let me know somehow. TCS=This Chapters Spanish**

**TCS: Padre-Dad, Tia-Aunt, Hermanas-Sisters, Hermanos-Brothers, Volver a case pronto-Come home soon and thats all! (I think) Review please! And I'll update ASAP! 3KL**


	2. Tarts and The Return Home

**Oh, look at me already writing another chapter! (It's a day after I posted my first one :D) Anyway, I looked at my first chapter after I posted it, and the words on the Hogwarts letter to Rose are all bunched together. NOTE TO SELF- Don't change the font. It doesn't matter, and it just messes stuff up XD. Anyway, enough of me talking, please read and review! 3KLH**

The next day came and passed without any sign of a letter. I tried to be patient, but my curiosity was killing me. I had to know if it was real or not. If I would really be getting away from everything, or not. Luckily the day after that I awoke to the same owl perched at the end of my bed, just like before. I jumped and raced over to it, grabbing the letter from his pouch.

_Dear Rosie,_

_ YOUR COMING TO HOGWARTS, YOUR COMING TO HOGWARTS! We promise you that this is as real as it gets. We've been coming to Hogwarts for two years now, and it's fantastic. The teachers are a bit uptight about our pranking, but other than that we love it! We'll tell you more about it when we get home. Tell the twins and Ricardo that we miss them._

_ See you soon, and miss you too,_

_ Andres and Diego_

I couldn't believe it. Hogwarts was real. Magic was real! I was a wizard! Er, witch. I was stunned. I had hundreds of thousands of questions running through my head, but I shoved them away and recollected myself. I couldn't let this news overwhelm me because I still had a life to live at home, as well as 3 kids and a dad to take care of. I tucked away the letter, then clambered downstairs to fix breakfast. I soon fed the twins and Ricardo, but my padre never showed up. He had probably gotten drunk as usual and lost on the streets. I wasn't worried, after all this was practically a regular routine for us. I cleaned up the breakfast dishes and went out back to our pequeno garden. It was mid-summer so many of the vegetables, such as peppers, tomatoes, cucumbers, and potatoes were in season. I picked a basket full of the ripest vegetables, as well as a few fresh apples. Then, I got to work.

We were a fairly poor family, and our main source of income was my garden. My Tia helped out sometimes, but for the most part I had to raise this family of 4 (6 when Andres and Diego were home) by myself. My garden was small, but it grew delicious fruits and vegetables. I sold my vegetables at a local market, just a few blocks from our house. I usually used the fruits to make tarts, pies and other scrumptious deserts. I could make plenty of meals out of my vegetables as well, but almost all of the familias in the area preferred to do their own cooking. But most of them enjoyed my deserts more than they did making their own. Just like my mothers, they'd say.

I first washed and scrubbed the potatoes, then washed the other vegetables and set them aside to dry while I baked. I made five miniature tarts and three big apple pies. The smell of them drifted into the living room, and the twins waddled in.

"Rosieee! Can we have a tart?" Rita asked. Reyna stood there and eyed the deserts with hungry eyes.

"Whats the magic word?" I asked teasingly.

"Please!" They said in unison. I laughed and cut a single tart in half for them to share. I handed it to them, and they scampered off to play again. Not ten minutes later Ricardo peeked around the corner.

"Hi Ricky" I said as I scooped him up into my arms. "Now, what could possibly bring you into the kitchen?" I asked. He pointed to the tarts. I smiled at him and gave him half of one. He took it gladly and ate it quickly, spilling crumbs over the both of us. I giggled as I wiped his chin with a napkin, and brushed the crumbs onto the floor. When he was done chewing, I kissed him on the cheek and said;

"Alright, go play now. I've got to run down to the market, but I'll be back soon." He gave me a hug, the ran off. I sighed. All my little siblings were so young and careless. They were so oblivious to the more than obvious problems that we had. I hoped they stayed that way. I did all that I could to keep my padre as far away from them as possible. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if any of them got hurt under my watch.

As the weeks dragged on, I impatiently awaited Andres and Diego's arrival home. Why did they choose to stay a few extra weeks before coming home? They had mentioned something about a project, but I think that was just a coverup for something magical related that they were doing. But with Andres and Diego, who knew? One late Sunday afternoon, the door clicked, and I rushed over to see Andres and Diego smiling back at me.

"Mi hermanos! I've missed you so much!" I hugged them tightly, and they hugged back. Not a second later, the twins and Ricardo joined to big hug. A feeling of warmth spread over me, and I smiled. It had been six months since I had last seen my brothers. We all gathered around in the living room and played silly card games, and just catching up with each other. My padre was passed out somewhere in the basement, so I wasn't worried about him coming up and ruining this precious time that we were spending together. A couple hours later, the little ones started yawning, so we carried them to bed. The three of them shared a bedroom, as did Andres, Diego and I. The older twins and I stood in the door way, looking peacefully at our younger siblings.I sighed again, thinking about how innocent and sweet they were. At this, they both grabbed whichever hand of mine was closest to theirs and squeezed.

"They're gonna be okay, you know that right?" Andres asked. I nodded.

"I'm just worried about them." I said as I squeezed back. Then we quietly shut the door, and crept into our room. We all got ready for bed, then climbed into the california king that we shared. There was only enough in our budget for four beds, and we opted that the kids each get there own, and we didn't mind sharing anyway. I always slept in-between them. I wasn't really one to need comfort, especially considering that I practically raised a family on my own, but it felt good to be surrounded by them again.

"You know, you guys have 'lot of explaining to do.." I mumbled, as I drifted off. They chucked, and replied;

"We know."

**Alrighty! So thats it for this chapter! Not too long, but its longer than my first. I'm not really one to give spoilers, but I can say that in the next chapter, we take a trip to Diagon Alley! YAYYYYY! **

** Did I mention I got a review? Or that I would do shout outs to anyone who reviewed me? Well if not, GUESS WHAT? I got a review! And I'm going to be giving shout outs to whoever reviews! SUPER SHOUTOUT TO **_**JULIE662**_** for reviewing my first ever fan fiction chapter! She also added me to story alerts, so thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be up sometime this weekend/early next week! 3KL**


	3. Accepting

Despite waking up quite early the next morning, Andres, Diego, and I never got a chance to talk that day. The kids were so excited to see them again that they never let them out of their sight. Even my Tia stayed over for a few hours and helped me cook, just because she was so happy to see them. The thing about Andres and Diego is, is that no matter where they are, they attract people. They're just so nice, funny and outgoing. I sometimes wished it was them who stayed at home and took care of everyone while I was off at some magical school. Not that I didn't like taking care of the kids, its just that they were so much better at making them laugh than I was. And I had to admit that things were quite a bit easier when they were home. That way I could do my work and not have to worry about what they were doing every second of the day.

After a long day of playing, cooking, and cleaning, we finally had a chance to talk. After everyone was tucked in, we sat down in a circle on our bed.

"Sooo what exactly is the Hogwarts place?" I asked.

"Its the most amazing place on Earth!" Andres replied. I raised my eyebrows at this. "It is!" He promised, "Theres moving staircases, portraits that move, food that appears out of nowhere, and even a giant squid!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"So basically its got a bunch of stuff that moves that shouldn't, food, and a giant squid that could potentially be food if we needed it to?" I asked mockingly, not really seeing the big deal yet.

"C'mon Rosie! Doesn't it at least sound interesting?" Diego asked. I nodded

"I suppose, but its just a bit hard to believe."

"Totally understandable." Andres said. "Its hard to explain, but its literally the most magical place on Earth! Everything's so, so, magical!" I laughed.

"Yes Andres, I get it. Its magical. But don't you think its a bit risky for the three of us to be gone so long at the same time?" I asked.

"Not at all! We have Tia and Tio, so they could just move in! After all they do only live next door." He replied.

"Yeah! And we get a three week winter break too. " Diego added.

"Well I guess thats not too bad. But it'd still be quite a while for tia and tio to take care of them on their own.." I trailed off.

"Rosie, this a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm sure tia and tio will understand!" Andres said, pleading. I thought about it. I figured it was true. My tia was always trying to get me to enroll in a school, saying she could handle things on her own. She had even bought me a book about math to try and get me interested. Of course it didn't work, but this was different. Like they said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and apparently I was a witch. This wasn't something that just happened to even person on the street.

"Alright, I'll go." I obliged.

"YES!" Andres and Diego hollered in unison.

"You'll love it! I know you will!" Andres said.

"I'm sure I will." I replied, my voice full of doubt.

Since It was already June 25th, I sent my letter back to Hogwarts confirming my attendance the next day. The older twins and I sat down with my tia and tio later that day while the kids were napping. We explained all about what was going on, only we never mentioned the fact that we were actually wizards, who were attending a magical school. And Andres and Diego mentioned that the only form of communication would be owls with letters, and they somehow seemed relatively okay with that. Kinda. Towards the end of our discussion, my tia actually started crying, saying how much she was going to miss us all, but how she was happy that I was going with them.

Ever since then, she and my tio moved all of their stuff that they needed into our house bit by bit, as the next month and a half flew by. Andres, Diego, and I were packing, while my tia and tio were moving things into our house. On August 27th, the day before we were leaving to go to London to get our school things and go to Hogwarts, I couldn't sleep. I was much too excited. I would have a new life waiting for me! No one would no of my past, except for Andres and Diego, of course. The older twins were sound asleep and snoring next to me. I silently crept out of the warm bed and downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I grabbed a banana to snack on a slumped down on the couch with the only novel I owned: The Golden Compass. I had read it at least 10 times, but no matter how much I read it, I would always be up for reading it one time more. I admired Lyra Belacqua and her courage. Just as I began reading, I heard a squeak of feet on the floor, and saw my dad standing in the doorway, looking at me.

"So what's this I hear about you going off to some school?" He asked.

"Well thats really none of your business, now is it?" I replied cooly.

"As your only parent, I believe it is, actually." He said, advancing towards my spot on the couch. I scoffed.

"Your not even a friend to me. I bet you don't even know my middle name, or-or my birthday, or what color eyes I have!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up into the air.

"What the hell does that stuff even have to do with the situation? And maybe I don't know any of it, but who bloody cares?" He spat back. I inhaled sharply. This was not going well.

"For you information, yes, I am leaving. I'll be back for three weeks in December. But as of tomorrow morning, I'll be out of you hair almost completely until June." I closed my book and stood up, planning to head up to my room, but he stood in my way.

"I never said we were done talking." He growled.

"Yeah, and I never said I wanted my dad to be a drunken idiot, but I guess we don't really get to decide our own fates, now do we?" I shot at him. His eyes flared dangerously, and without a warning he slapped me. It hurt like mad, and the crack from the impact echoed through the house. Tears threatened to fall, but I didn't let them. I never did.

"You ungrateful little girl. To Hell with you. To Hell with all of you!" He shouted. I heard noise up above as Andres and Diego rushed down the stairs. They ran over to me, shoving themselves right in front of my dad.

"You get your grubby little hands off of our little sister." Andres growled at him. My dad backed away, and I could see why. The twins towered over him and had daggers shooting from their eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Diego asked. "Scram!" And with that, my dad shot me one more look and a rude hand gesture, then scurried out the door. Andres and Diego then escorted me up to our room, and began questioning me feverishly.

"What the bloody hell was going on down there? I thought you said he had stopped!" Andres exclaimed, outraged.

"Well..I mean, he kind of did. It was just pushes and shoves here and there and I just, well it never really hurt! The only real problem is my wri-I mean he's stopped causing any real problems.." I trailed off, already mentally slapping myself for slipping about my wrist.

"Whats happened with your wrist?" Diego asked, concern written all over his and Andres faces.

"Erm..well you see its not really a big deal. Honestly, its not." I rushed, trying to brush it off. They both raised their eyebrows, and I sighed. "Okay, look, its just a coupl'a bruises. They don't even hurt. He just..had a very strong grip."

"Let us see them Rosie." They said together and firmly. I held out my wrist. I hadn't checked it in a few days, but it was still black and blue and the bruises extended a good four inches up my arm.

"Tell us what happened now!" They demanded. And so I explained to them how I had gone to snatch away my padres seventh beer before he could open it, how he had grabbed my wrist and squeezed it until I screamed, and how he had only sworn and me a bit. They were not happy with me. I had lied to them over the summer before they went back to school about how my padre had stopped abusing me. I just didn't want them to worry about me more than they already did with being so far from home and all. I guess they would've found out sooner or later, so now was as good as ever, right? The twins dropped it soon after though. We all snuggled up for bed, but I don't think any of us got hardly any more than three hours of sleep. Andres and Diego were too worried, and I was too restless and curious about what lay ahead of me at Hogwarts. I don't know about you, but going to some school hundreds, possibly thousands, of miles away thats for witches and wizards while leaving your three younger siblings at home with an abusive dad seemed scary. Like, really scary.

When I awoke the next morning, I was tired and sore. The events of the previous night came rushing back to me, and I felt a wave of shame wash over me. I had a fairly even temper, unless I was dealing with my padre. He had changed so much from the man that I had once loved, that I hated him with a passion now. I didn't even try to restrain the snide remarks when arguing with him now. I suppose I subconsciously hoped that maybe a particularly rude remark would snap him out of this abusive phase, but no such luck yet. Luckily I was going to get out of this place, although I felt ridiculous amounts of guilt for leaving the twins and Ricardo behind.

The morning flew by much too fast for my liking, and soon it was time to leave. There was much crying, hugging, and promises to write. Andres and Diego had never actually communicated with us after going off to school, for they didn't want to explain about owls and all. But now that i was going, it was insisted that we keep in touch. Just as we were walking out the door, Ricardo ran up and latched himself onto my leg.

"I don't want you to leave, hermaya." He said softly. I laughed quietly at the nickname. He couldn't pronounce hermana, so he called me hermaya.

"I'll be back for Christmas, don't worry." I gave him one last hug, a kiss on the cheek, and then we were out the door and in a cab on the way to Diagon Alley.

**Aaaaand thats it for this chapter! Sorry its not very long! The next one will be. For sure. Oh, and I know I said we'd be going to Diagon Alley this trip, but I got too busy and I didn't have any time to write this weekend (It was my spring show for dance weekend) and this week was super busy! So I'm going to post this, then start on the next chapter, cause I figured you guys would rather have this chapter now, and another one this weekend/early next week. THANKS SO MUCH TOOOO: Mist Hitachiin for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story! DFTBA~KLH (I found out whenever I try to type a heart, it doesn't work :p)**


	4. Curious

**So, um, I just realized that I haven't done ANY disclaimers. Weellll….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in this story besides Rose, Ric, all the twins blahblahblaaah. Sad story of my life.. **

**OH! I also wanted to mention that in the last chapter I said: "**We explained all about what was going on, only we never mentioned the fact that we were actually wizards, who were attending a magical school." **In that sentence I put "wizards" instead of "witch and wizards" because I applied the "If we're talking about plural and theres a guy involved, then its masculine" From foreign languages. Don't know if thats actually a thing or not, but hey! Now it is :)**

Okay, so Diagon Alley was..weird? stunning? indescribable? I suppose it is the latter, because I have no idea how to describe it. Turns out that theres a secret entrance through a shabby little pub called "The Leaky Cauldron" to get there. I have to say that the weirdest thing was all the people walking about in robes of every different color. The thought that wizards wore different clothing than normal humans, er muggles, never crossed my mind. Apparently "Muggles" is the way to say non magical being. So strange. Did I mention we had to flu-excuse me, floo to the Leaky Cauldron? I thought we would be taking the cab all the way to Diagon Alley, but I was quite wrong. We ended up taking the cab to the nearest pub with a fireplace. I thought the twins were crazy when they told me to throw a handful of the ash-like powder into the fireplace and yell "Leaky Cauldron", but of course I did it anyway. The fireplace burned a bright green when I threw in the powder, and after I yelled what I was told to, I was suddenly on the ground of a barely-lit pub. Andres and Diego landed behind me, only they landed on their feet.

We spent the rest of our day gathering a majority our school supplies. Potion ingredients from the Slugs and Jiggers apothecary, spell books from Flourish and Blotts, and our robes from Madame Malkins. I spent the next day holed up in our room reading my new textbooks, while the boys The next day, the 30th, Andres and Diego had some "business", or so they called it, to attend to, so I had the whole day to myself to do whatever I wanted. I woke up that morning to find that they were already gone. I reluctantly dragged myself out of my warm bed, having slept in for the first time in ages. I took a quick shower, then brushed out my long, dark brown hair. Looking out our room window, I could see that it was fairly warm, so I slipped on one of Diego's old red and white baseball style shirts, and a pair of dark jeans. As I slipped on my ragged old converse, I looked around for the little amount of money Andres and Diego said they were going to leave me. It took me a few moments to locate it, and I slipped it into my pocket when I did. I grabbed a muffin for my breakfast, then I was on my way.

I decided to head to Flourish and Blotts first, seeing as I enjoyed it the most out of all the stores we went to yesterday. Books were probably my favorite thing in the world, and I skipped down the brick street in excitement of being able to read as many of them as I wanted to today. I was so lost in focus of where I was going, that I ran head on into a sea of red, at least that's all I saw before I was tumbling down the road.

"Fred! George! Where've you set off to-oh no, boys! Not again!" I heard a rather annoyed voice scold. "Honestly, you'd think you would've learn from the first time. What where you are walking!"

"Sorry mum! She just looked so jolly that we couldn't resist knockin' her down!" I heard a sarcastic voice reply from somewhere above me.

"Besides, look at how peaceful she is!" Another that sounded fairly similar to the first exclaimed.

"Not funny Fred! er, George!" I heard the annoyed voice scold again. "Sweetie, are you alright?" It took me a moment, but I realized the last comment was meant for me.

"….Ughhh.." I groaned as I sat up. I opened my eyes and blinked several times, waiting for my blurred vision to clear. When it finally did, I could see a small crowd of people standing around me, blinking intently.

"You alright love? That was quite an impact." One of two, towering red heads asked.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine, thanks." I replied, still a bit shaken. He offered his hand, and I gladly accepted, though regretted it almost immediately. He had grabbed around my wrist, making me wince as his hand put pressure on my still hurting bruises.

"You okay?" He asked, after seeing my wincing.

"Quite alright, yeah. Just a bit sore from the fall.." I fibbed. I was always the worst liar, and I knew they could all tell. Although they all did me the favor of not calling my bluff.

"Let me see, sweetie. It doesn't look too good." The woman reached out her hand to grab mine, but I pulled away, not wanting her to see.

"Oh no, it's fine, promise. I just scraped it a bit on a brick." I could tell that she was about to argue, but one of the boys interrupted.

"Wow, you're even shorter than mum! Who knew it was possible?" The twin who didn't help me up remarked. I giggled, despite the throbbing in my wrist and head. It was true, after all, I was quite short. At only five foot, I was almost always mistaken for about three years younger than I actually was.

"Fred! Stop teasing this young lady. You've already caused her enough trouble today, don't you think?" The lady, whom I assumed to be their mother, scolded for the third time in about five minutes. "Excuse their behavior. Quite the troublemakers they are." The plump woman remarked, with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "Oh! Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my-"

"Incredibly handsome and favorite sons, Fred,"

"and George Weasley." The tall twins exclaimed, almost as though they had planned it.

"You wish. You know Percy's favorite. Stupid git." Another rather tall, or at least when compared to me, redhead remarked sourly.

"And meet Ronald!"

"The jealous runt of the family!" Fred and George proclaimed in their strange, yet comical way.

"Oi! I'm not the runt of the family! That's Ginny." Ron grunted indignantly.

"Oh yes! How right he is! Ginny meet..oi, what's the name again?" Fred asked me, while pulling a girl, younger but taller than I, to his side.

"The name's Rose. Rose Sanchez." I stuck my hand out to the scared looking girl, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny." She shyly grabbed my hand, but took me by surprise my shaking it very sternly.

"Ah, Rose is it? I see you've met my brothers." I jumped at hearing a voice behind me.

"Speak of the devil, and he appears." George scoffed.

"Excuse my brother. I'm Percy Weasley. It's very nice to meet you Rose." Percy shook my hand, after shooting Fred and George a scolding look of course.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Percy." I replied shaking back. He didn't seem too bad, but I had just met the guy, so who knew?

"And I, am Arthur Weasley. You are Rose, yes?" I nodded, and shook it outreached hand. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Oh yes, it's nice to meet you too." I replied. This was getting a bit tedious.

"Now, Rose, back to your wrist." Before I could complain, Mrs. Weasley reached out her hand and took mine. I could see her eyes widen at the sight of it. I hadn't looked at it lately, and it was now extremely green looking in some areas, yet a deep purple in others. Not to mention that there was now quite a few scrapes along the top, making me look emo. "This couldn't have happened just now! How did you do this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, very concerned.

"I, um..Well you see I, er, fell!" I exclaimed. I received quite a few questioning looks from the bundle of redheads that surrounded me. "Yes, I fell from..from a tree!" I nodded vigorously.

"Right, well we ought to be going, mother. I would like to go pick out an owl for a present, as I was selected for prefect this year!" Percy exclaimed, not really giving an effort to keep his voice down on the prefect part, if you know what I mean. I could tell why the other Weasleys seemed to dislike him. What a prick.

"Nonsense Percy! Take a look at her wrist!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, gesturing to my zombie looking wrist.

"I'm fine, honestly!" I insisted, and I continued before she could protest. "And I really must be going, sorry. Are you lot going to Hogwarts?" I asked. They nodded. "Well I hope to see you there!" I gave a small wave, which the Weasley family returned, then disappeared into the sea of people, headed on my way to Flourish and Blotts.

I stepped into the rather large shop, hearing a small bell tinkle above my head, as I did. I was probably the only one who actually heard it, because the shop was full of last minute shoppers.

I made my way to the back, hoping to avoid all the crowds. I wasn't really one for the social crowd. I preferred solitude. I wandered around, picking up a few books here and there, not really finding any that caught my interest. And then I took my second fall of the day.

I did a complete somersault, and landed not-so gracefully on my back. I groaned and rubbed my head. It was hurting pretty badly after falling on it twice in one day. I sat up, and looked around. I let out a sigh of relief that no one had saw me. I stood up quickly, and set the stool that I had tripped over right side up. I really ought to be more careful. I decided that I should just find a book that sounds interesting, and settle in a nice quiet spot.

After taking in my surroundings, I noticed that I was in the "Muggle Book" section of the store. It was incredibly small, when compared to the sizes of the other sections at least. Hatching Magic, Alice in Wonderland, the Chronicles of Narnia, and The Cry of Icemark. They all sounded so fantastic, I had trouble choosing just one. But after consideration, I decided on the first book in the Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe. There weren't many chairs, but I found a small wooden one in the very back corner. There was where I curled up, and read for hours.

Suddenly, the lights were off. My head snapped up, and I slammed my book shut.

"Hello?" I called out into the dark. Setting my book on the chair, I made my way to the front of the store. There was no answer. They couldn't have closed the store while I was still in it, could they? I strode quickly up to the door, and shook the handle. It didn't open, and there was no lock. The shop keeper had probably used magic. Great. How was I supposed to get out now? I refused to sit in some random place all night. Andres and Diego would go out of their mind with worry. I paced back and forth madly, until I got an idea. If the door was locked with magic, then surely it could be unlocked with magic…right? I hadn't purchased my wand yet, but you didn't really need a wand to perform magic, did you? I honestly had no idea, but it was worth a shot. I scurried back to the section where I found my first spell book, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_, by Miranda Goshawk. I checked her book first, but had no luck. Then I heard a sound. Almost like a door opening, and someone entering, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hello?" I called out again, getting no answer, just like before. "Is anyone there?" I heard only silence. I sighed and went back to searching.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in annoyance, after finding another book with nothing of use. _This is the last one, after this, I give up and go curl up, and sleep. Or maybe I'll try a few more… _I thought to myself as I opened _A Wizard's Guide to Simple Spells _by Shelby Copher. I flipped it open, and began reading spells. _Accio…Aguamenti…Alohomora….Aparecium…_ I stopped myself.

"Alohomora," I read aloud "Used to open and/or unlock doors, but doors can be bewitched so that this spell has no effect. Perfect! I just hope he wasn't smart enough to bewitch it so this doesn't work." I closed the spell book, and set it back on the shelf. On my way back to the front, I repeated the spell in my head like it was a mantra. When I finally reached the door, I took a deep breath.

"Well, how hard can it be?" I asked myself rhetorically. "Alohomora." I stated firmly. I waited a few moments, but nothing happened. "Alohomora." I said again. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath. I needed to focus. "Alohomora!" I about shouted at the door. Still, nothing happened. I stomped my foot in frustration. Maybe I did need a wand? But I'd read about wandless magic, and it was most definitely possible. Maybe if I didn't say it, then it would work. After all, I wasn't even sure if I was pronouncing it right. I focused all my energy and thoughts on just unlocking the door. And then I saw sparks, and heard a click. I reached out and checked the door. It opened. I sighed in relief, and hurried out. Thank goodness it worked. How I managed it, I wasn't sure. _Probably just some insane luck, _I thought to myself as I raced back to the inn. Little did I know that after I left, a stranger in a cloak stepped out muttering;

"Curious. Very, very curious."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hahaha just kidding! Not much of a cliff hanger, but whatever. I AM SO SORRY! It's been FOREVER (not really) since I last uploaded! #ProcrastinationGalore. I'm really am sorry that I haven't. I just had exams to study for, last minute projects, lots of credit tests etc. Buuuuutttttt….IT'S SUMMER NOWW! WOOT WOOT! I'll be uploading a lot more (or so I hope) than I have been. I've been writing this chapter for awhile, and I think it's my favorite one so far! We'll be going to Hogwarts in the next one! :D And I'll also be writing about the wand choosing deal. Sooo yeah! I'm super excited to write the next chapter! I have the sorting, making friends, wand choosing, and lots of other fun stuff! But now I have to go to bed. Because, well ya know, its almost 2 AM. Yup, so chill. ANYWHOOOOZ, hope you enjoyed! ***NOTE**** I'll be doing shout outs in the next chapter. Too tired to do them now. My apologies! Goodnight! DFTBA! -Kaye **


	5. Meeting Harry and Ron

**Hello! Guess what? It's time for shoutouts/responses to comments/reviews! Yaaaaaay!**

**Mist Hitachiin: **I'm glad that you like it! And I plan to :3

**julie662: **Yay! I hope you enjoyed all 3 of my newest chapters!

**daydreamer0001, .Nicoleta: **You both added me to your story favorites list, sooo that mean you likee, yes? Hehe thanks!

**ZeLuNatic22:** I like your username! And thanks for adding me to story alerts :) I hope that means your want more ASAP!

**That's it for shoutouts in this chapter! If at ANY time while reading my stories you have questions, thoughts, or even advice, please leave a comment of review letting me know what's on your mind! Please be nice though :3 It mean's a lot to have people review/comment so thanks SO much! And please, enjoy this chapter!**

"Rosie!" I heard Andres yell from the bathroom.

"Si?" I replied. He poked his head out from behind the door.

"Seen my Puddlemere United tshirt?" He asked. I threw it at him in response.

"Thanks Manita" He gave me a cheeky grin. I merely rolled my eyes and went back to packing. It was already 10:15, so we had less than an hour to get to King's Cross Station. My trunk closed easily, as I didn't own much. Most of the space was taken up by books, and potion ingredients.

"Vamonos Chicos! We're going to miss the train!" I shouted at the twins, from my spot on the bed, my trunk sitting next to me.

"Ah, calm yourself, chica! We've got plenty of time!" Andres and Diego said in unison.

_ 40 minutes later…._

"C'mon Rosie! The train is supposed to leave in five minutes!" Andres shouted at me, while looking over his shoulder. We were currently running through King's Cross Station, our trunks and all in tow. I was trailing behind a decent amount because my strides were so small, and my trunk was weighing me down, due to how heavy it was.

"I'm coming! It's your fault we're so late anyway!" I shouted back.

"Oi! It's Diego's fault too!" He replied. I rolled my eyes. They took so long getting ready. It was like they were teenage girls. Suddenly the twins came to a stop, and it took all my strength not to run into them.

"We're here!" They exclaimed in unison. I looked around in confusion. We were standing right in front of platform 9. The directions specifically says platform 9 and 3/4.

"Chicos, this says platform 9. We're supposed to be at platform 9 and 3/4." I said, while pointing to the sign. They exchanged a glance, then said together;

"Watch, and learn." Then, they both took off running, straight into the brick support. I flinched, expecting to hear a crash, due to their stupidity, but they went straight through it. It was like the barrier didn't even exist. I figured I had to do the same, so I took off running. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the barrier, but I didn't. Only I opened my eyes a moment too late.

I toppled over Andres, who was already on the ground, surrounded by what I could only assume to be the Weasleys, and Diego. I did a roll, and ended up standing, looking down at the jumbled mess of bodies. Then I burst out laughing. They all looked so ridiculous.

"Aw, callate Rosie!" Diego grumbled. I stuck my tounge out, and continued to laugh when they attempted to untangled themselves, but failed miserably. My fit of giggles, however, was interrupted when the train whistle sounded. I nearly jumped out of my skin, and everyone quickly stood up and ran towards the train. I got there first, and I realized that I was too short to be able to reach the handle bar to be able to lift myself up, and so, to my dismay, Andres had to lift me up onto the train. Everyone else piled on after me, just as the train began to pick up speed. We all looked around at each other for a moment, before we all started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You know Rose, you don't have to pile drive into us every time you want to talk to us." Fred joked.

"Oh shush! Besides, I pile drove Andres, not you." I replied, pointedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you guys know each other?" Diego asked.

"Oh, well, we ran into each other in Diagon Alley. Literally." I explained. He and Andres gave a nod of understanding, then they, and the Weasley twins headed off to find someone named "Lee". I nodded goodbye to Ginny, and Ron, and went to find a compartment.

After a little bit of searching, I found an empty compartment in the very back of the train. Being unable to reach the compartment overhead that was used to store trunks, I simply set it beside me. I replayed the events of my most recent days. It was all just so fascinating. I was just thinking about my time at Ollivanders, when the train lulled me to sleep.

****Flashback to Ollivanders****

_ A bell rang quietly above my head when I entered the old, musky shop. A man who was balding, and looked fairly old greeted me with a toothy grin. _

_ "Well hello there! You are here for a wand, yes?" He asked. I nodded. "Well you've come to the right place! I'm Garrick Ollivander." He extended his hand, and I shook it._

_ "I'm Rose Sanchez. It's nice to meet you Mr. Ollivander." I said. He grinned, and returned the gesture. _

_ "I'll be right back." He told me, and I nodded my okay. He took off to the back of the store, while I stood there waiting. The walls behind his counter were covered with black, leather boxes that contained, or I assumed so anyway, wands. Mr. Ollivander returned with a pile of wands in his hands a few moments. He sorted through the boxes after dumping them on the counter, muttering to himself all the while._

_ "Alright. Try this one first. Elm with unicorn hair. Ten and a half inches." I took hold of it, and it felt fine at first, until it began to shake. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand._

_ "No, no. That's not the right one. Too feminine. You're quite a fierce one. It seem's to be too long also. Would you mind sticking out your right arm?" He asked. I did as he asked, and he chuckled. "Well no wonder! You're quite a short one, aren't you?" _

_ "Unfortunately, yes." _

_ "Well, I have will have to get the right size of these wand's for you." I will be right back." And with that, he was off again. He came back quicker than the previous time, however. He handed me another wand, and told me to try it. _

_ "Elm with manticore hair. 9 and a quarter inches. Perhaps this less feminine wand will suit you better." I grabbed the new, shorter wand from his hand. It immediately began spewing fire. He snatched it from my grip._

_ "Well, that one is obviously not the right one. You are a very interesting case." He told me. I shrugged in response. This was not going as I hoped it would. Why couldn't I just be normal?_

_ "Maybe this one. Ebony with a dragon's heartstring." I picked it up and it shot small red sparks. Mr. Ollivander didn't take this one away, but after being silent for a small while, he shook his head. _

_ "This is very close, but tell me, do you feel…good when you hold this wand?" He asked, examining my expressions._

_ "Well, to be honest it doesn't feel quite..right." He nodded in understanding. _

_ "Try this one. It's ebony with a griffin claw. I have my doubts that this will not work, but I am curious." He held it out to me. As soon as I touched it, I could feel it. A warmth spread through my fingers. However, nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander looked disappointed._

_ "I guess this is not the one." He sighed in frustration._

_ "But I can feel it! It's like I've just picked up a cup of hot chocolate! There's this, this warmth! It just feels so…right." I protested. He looked at me over the brim of his wire glasses._

_ "Are you sure?" He asked._

_ "Absolutely positive, sir." I said, nodding vigorously. He paused, deciding what to do._

_ "This is insane. I can't imagine giving a wand that didn't do anything when touched by that person to them. It's never happened before. I have an idea though…" He trailed off. I looked at him expectantly. "It will most likely not work, Rose." He told me._

_ "Well, why not try? We haven't got anything to lose." I told him, hopefully. _

_ "Alright." He sighed again, but this time in defeat. "I'm going to have you say a spell. This is just a..crazy idea, but it might just work. Now, hold your wand out, and say Orchideous." I took a deep breath, and held out my wand._

_ "Orchideous." I said, almost like I was saying a command. Almost immediately, a bouquet of flowers shot out the end of my wand. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but Mr. Ollivander looked awestruck. _

_ "What? Was that not supposed to happen?" I asked, suddenly worried that I had done something wrong._

_ "No, no, child. That's exactly what was supposed to happen." He took a deep breath. "You have some..very, very powerful magic inside of you. Tell me, have you ever done magic before?" He asked. I considered telling him about the night when I got stuck in Flourish and Blotts, but decided against it. _

_ "No, sir, I haven't. I'm a..what is it again? Muggle-born, I think it was." He nodded._

_ "That's what I thought. Rose, listen very closely. You are a special child. Like I said before, you have very powerful magic. Magic that can be used for good, or for bad." _

_ "But Mr. Ollivander, I would never use my magic for anything bad, I-" I began to protest, but he held up a hand to stop me._

_ "I never said I thought you would. You will just…" He struggle for what to say. "Rose, your wand core says so much about you. You are much like a Griffin. You are powerful, majestic. People will look up to you, and trust you. But you are also fierce, and a fighter. You will fight for what you believe in. But you will be tempted when you are broken. You will have enemies. And these enemies will tempt you with things beyond your greatest dreams!" He took a shaky breath, and I took this opportunity to speak._

_ "Mr. Ollivander, sir, I'm only 13. What could possibly happen?" I asked honestly._

_ "It is not now that I am worried about." He said, "It is the future. There is this man. He has..horrible intentions. And he is coming back. He-he has been waiting for someone like, like..Well never mind who he has been waiting for. His na-" Mr. Ollivander stopped abruptly when the small bell tinkled again. A man and son stepped through the door. They both had shining white blond hair, and evil smirks. _

_ "Why hello, Garrick." The man spoke, noticing me soon after. "Oh! I do hope that I'm not interrupting." He grinned at me, rather creepily. Mr. Ollivander was sputtering, so I replied for him._

_ "Not at all Mr…"I paused, and he introduced himself._

_ "Malfoy. Lucious Malfoy. And you are?" He asked after shaking my outstretched hand._

_ "Rosalina Sanchez. It's nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." I said, already not liking this man, hence why I introduced myself with my full name, instead of my nickname like usual. He simply nodded, which made me dislike him even more._

_ "Draco!" He suddenly snapped. "Introduce yourself." He commanded. I could see the boy, er, Draco begin to protest, but Mr. Malfoy interrupted him with a sharp "Now." Draco sighed and took my hand. I thought he was going to shake it, but I was wrong. _

_ "I am Draco Malfoy." He bent down and kissed my hand. I wanted to pull my hand away, but I knew that would be very rude, so I didn't. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rosalina." His voice was very monotone, and I could tell he wasn't very happy about what he had just been forced to do. I felt bad for him._

_ "It's nice to meet you too, Draco." I replied with a smile. Mr. Malfoy got an ominous smile on his face._

_ "Good, very good Draco. Now, as you were saying Rosalina?" _

_ "Oh, right." I said "You're not interrupting at all. I was just getting my wand and leaving." I replied sweetly. I turned back to Mr. Ollivander, and took my wand. I began to get out the 8 galleons that it would cost, but he stopped me. _

_ "Don't worry about it Rose. This one is on me." He spoke in a voice just above a whisper._

_ "Mr. Ollivander, are you sure?" I asked, feeling bad. He nodded._

_ "I am positive. You are special, as is your wand. Good luck, Rose. And please, be careful." _

_ "Thank you, so, so much. And I will, I promise." I gave him a smile and turned to leave, but Mr. Malfoy spoke again, only it was to Mr. Ollivander this time._

_ "Oh my! What a curious wand that is! Tell me, what kind is it?" I could tell that Mr. Ollivander was struggling to come up with an answer. Maybe I wasn't a genius, but it didn't take one to see that he didn't want to tell Mr. Malfoy what my wand actually was._

_ "Oh! Isn't it pretty? It's elm with unicorn hair!" I lied while squealing. I pretended not to notice that the question wasn't directed at me. I wasn't about to tell some strange man that I didn't know about my "special wand", especially not after the whole speech the Mr. Ollivander had just given to me. After hearing this, Mr. Ollivander regained enough courage to say;_

_ "Yes, yes! Elm with unicorn hair. Just a normal wand. Very feminine too!" He added to my previous statement._

_ "Right, well if you don't mind, I must get my son a wand. Goodbye Rosalina." Mr. Malfoy said, annoyed. _

_ "Oh, of course, sorry, I'm lingering. Bye Mr. Ollivander! Thank's for everything!" I shot him a grin then began walking out. As I did, Mr. Malfoy began questioning Mr. Ollivander. When I walked by Draco, he caught my arm, and spoke in a barely audible voice; _

_ "Rosalina," He said "I'm sorry about earlier. And I'm sorry about my father." I nodded in understanding, then said under my breath back:_

_ "It's okay. And you can call me Rose." I replied. He nodded, as Mr, Malfoy snapped: _

_ "Draco! Here, now! We must get you a wand." _

_ "Sorry Father. I'm coming." Draco replied in a monotone voice. Then he whispered "See you round Rose?"_

_ "Yeah, see you round, Draco." I went to leave, but squeezed his shoulder subtly before I did. "I'm sorry too." His eyes met mine, and a brief understanding passed between us. But he turned, and went to his dad, while I went outside, and met Andres and Diego._

"Please..don't….Padre, stop! I'm sorry.." I snapped my eyes open to find two bright green ones staring back. I shoved the person back, and kicked their shin, making them fall backwards into their seat. Realizing what I had just done, I panicked.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? Lo siento mucho! Usted sólo me asustó y jeez ¡oh!" I shot out in quick spanish, not realizing that I wasn't speaking in english anymore.

"Um, what?" He asked, looking extremely scared and confused.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know who you were, and, and you scared me and I panicked, and I'm sorry! And oh my gosh I didn't mean to speak in spanish it's just easier than english and sorry!" I told the boy. He laughed.

"It's fine! You were tossing and turning, and yelling. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter." He extended his hand, and I shook it while saying:

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, bad dream. It's nice to meet you though. I'm Rose Sanchez."

"Nice to meet you too, Rose." He said in return. "And sorry about intruding your compartment, all the others were full." I smiled, assuring him that it was okay, then pulled out a book, and started to read. After a few moments, I became aware that Harry was watching me. I thought he would look away, but he didn't.

"Do you..need something?" I asked as politely as I could. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I mean, this isn't meant in a conceded way, but do you know who I am?" He asked. I was a little taken aback, but I answered all the same.

"I know your name is Harry Potter, but that's all. I'm sorry, should I know who you are?" I asked, confused. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Finally! Everyone seems to know who I am, and more about my past than I do! It's so weird! And they keep mentioning someone named Voldemort, er, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He said, rather fast.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.." I repeated. "That sounds really familiar.." I trailed off, and reached into my trunk, grabbing _Hogwarts: A History. _I flipped to the index, and found Harry's name. I flipped back to the desired page, and read a loud:

"Harry Potter, born July 31st, 1980, is the savior of the wizarding world as we know it today. On October 31st, 1981, when Harry was just a year old, the unthinkable happened. His parents, James and Lily Potter were killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry, however, survived. The Killing Curse was used on him, but he someone deflected it, earning only a single lightning shaped scar on his forehead." It went on to tell Harry's sorrowful tale, and what became of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but I stopped there. "It seems to me that you're like a wizard world celebrity, or something." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I suppose so. It just seems to wei-" He was interrupted by the compartment door opening, and Ron Weasley appearing.

"Oi! Rose! Nice to see ya! Mind if I sit with you gu-Blimey! You're Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. I burst into giggles, seeing the irony of the situation. "I'm Ron Weasley." Harry and Ron shook, and Harry said:

"Aw, shut it, Rose. It's nice to meet you though, Ron." Ron collapsed into the space next to Harry, then asked:

"What's up with her?"

"Nothing." Harry said, quickly. This made me laugh even harder. When I finally sobered up, Harry, Ron, and I began talking. We got along really well, and were in the middle of Ron explaining quidditch to Harry and I, when we were interrupted.

"Excuse me," A girl with bushy brown hair said, "But have you seen a toad? I'm a afraid Neville has lost his." She asked, exasperated.

"No, sorry, I can't say that I have." I responded.

"Oh. Well if you see him, let me know." She responded curtly. I turned my attention back to Harry and Ron, expecting her to leave, but she didn't. "You lot should get your robes on. I've just seen the conductor, and he says we'll be there any time now."

"Well, thanks for the heads up. We will." I replied. She closed the door with a huff, and set off down the train.

"Whata stitch she is." Ron said, grumbling. I snorted with laughter. "I don't want to wear my robes."

"We don't have to wear our robes. Just dark or tan trousers, a collared shirt, and tie. And our jumpers if we want." I told him.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"It says so in the manual. Didn't you lot read it?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Of course not, what was I thinking?" I joked, and they both laughed. "Well, excuse me, but I've got to get changed. You two can change while I'm gone." I commanded, as I stepped out. I made my way to the bathrooms, and changed my shirt to a white blouse, and black tie, slipping my grey Hogwarts jumper over top. I left my jeans on, seeing as they were dark enough. On my way back to the compartment, I ran into Andres.

"Hey manita!" Andres said. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Good, good. Harry, Ron, and I are sharing a compartment, and we're getting along really well." I told him with a smile. He laughed.

"Great!" He grinned. "I'll see you after the sorting. You'd better get into Gryffindor!" He told me with a wink. It was my turn to laugh.

"I'll try." I told him.

"You better. I better get changed now."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He gave me a kiss on the temple, then made his way to the bathrooms.

"No bloody way am I getting into one of those boats!" Ron exclaimed. It was pouring rain, and while all the other years got to take carriages, we had to take boats across some giant lake.

"Aw, is ickle Ronniekins afraid to get wet?" I mocked.

"N-no!" He sputtered, indignantly. I laughed

"Well, c'mon then!" I jumped off the train, pulling Harry and Ron with me. Most other students had their cloaks on, with the collars turned up. I, on the other hand, didn't even have on my cloak. It didn't rain much in Spain, and I loved it when it did. I spun around with my arms out, and head up.

"Are you insane?" Ron asked me seriously.

"Totally and completely." I responded with a smile. Harry chuckled, and I winked at them, earning an eye roll from Ron. "Aw, you guys are no fun!" I complained as I sat in a small row boat, the boys sitting on either side of me. We rode across the lake in silence, and we were soaked by the time we entered Hogwarts. I purred in pleasure as the warmth of the great hall surrounded me. I shook out my hair, then took a look around. Hogwarts was..huge, to say the least. There were 100's of staircases above our heads that moved. I could see at least 5 floors too. An excited murmur fluttered throughout the crowd, but it was silenced when two crisp claps brought our attention the the giant doors in front of us. A women in bright green robes with her hair in a tight bun stood in front of us. It was time for the sorting.

**TCS- Manita: Slang for "Hermanita" which means little sister. Chico(s): Boy(s) Chica(s): Girl(s) Vamonos: Let's go**

**Hey y'all! I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's a bit short, but I had to cut it weirdly because of how the next chapter is going to go. Sorry about that! Review, por favor (please)! xx Kay**


End file.
